A light-controlling film is a film giving a high haze (opacity) by scattering incident light from a specified angle region (opaque angle region), and giving a low haze (transparency) by transmitting incident light from other angle region (transparent angle region). The light-controlling film has been used as a view angle-controlling film by applying the film to a window glass, and a touch panel of a cash dispenser for protecting privacy, and as a view angle-widening film of a flat panel display.
Patent document 1 discloses that, as the light-controlling film, a film obtained by photo-curing a composition comprising 2-hydroxy-3-phenoxypropyl acrylate gives a high haze.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2001-228334 (Example 1)